The Way I Think
by Drowning Devotchka
Summary: Umm...this actually has no plot, and I might change the options of this story soon. Just read, please. I think it has a little bit of an original writing technique to it. And I also think that this is my best so far...IT'S NOT REALLY CLICHED!!!
1. Chapter 1 I hate titles

A/N: Please don't flame me too bad, if at all. I tried; I really tried to write a good story this time! Not like those stupid clichéd ones that I first started writing. Please give me some helpful criticism if you want to badmouth me. It doesn't seem to make an author - any - want to write more of your favorite stories (obviously I'm not talking about mine) when you tell-them-off. It's such a self-esteem dropper when you do that. Thank you. I honestly appreciate those who take/took my words to heart.  
  
The Way I Think  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scattered leaves fall on to the graves of Marie and Brian Granger, parents of Hermione Anne Granger of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The hollow coffins filled up by the bodies are then placed inside the crypt where they will await for all eternity.  
  
You listen to everyone at the funeral procession give their condolences, but you really don't care.  
  
They loved and cared for you deeply, but after reading so many hateful and understanding books about life's little miseries, everything has changed inside your mind; You are no longer affected by words. Or people. Only writing and reading make you think and feel.  
  
You mourned for them for maybe the first two hours of realizing that they were gone; and you know that you'll miss them, but strangely.you can't love them like you used to. And you don't lament for that loss of emotion.  
  
It doesn't seem worth it.  
  
And now you have to wake-up from this revisited nightmare because someone is attempting to wake you up.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up! Please! This is irritating! We have to go down to breakfast and- oh! Sorry 'Mione; you wouldn't wake-up."  
  
The sound of Rebecca's voice first thing after a three-hour sleep isn't really that bad. Just as long as she keeps her mouth closed.  
  
"Thank you 'Becca. It's okay. Let me get dressed, all right? Just give me about ten minutes to get ready."  
  
She nods her head, yawns, and retreats to the commonroom.  
  
Goddess! This will forever be the humdrum of my life, won't it? Wake-up, eat, study, go to class, etcetera, etcetera. All well. I can ponder this later I guess.  
  
"Morning 'Mione. Sleep well?" This is coming from the invincible and superb - not - Harry Potter. Again. Just like every morning.  
  
"Hello? Hermione? A little spacey there?" Ron Weasley, extraordinary, narrow-minded jackass; poor passive-aggressive boy. He'll never learn.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's get out of here so we can get to class early." I sigh ever so silently. Idiotic boys. "Do you two mind not whispering about me? Thanks. Not. And stop giving me those eyes. It's incredibly noticeable that you think I'm in a bad mood this morning, which I'm not.Dorks."  
  
Surprise, surprise. Hermione Granger the bookworm speaking her mind. Get in the real world, you losers. Goddess! If I make it out of this school alive.  
  
A/N: Okay.I just wrote this on a whim. If you want me to continue this, then I will I guess. I honestly don't care if you hate it.  
  
Off the record: These thoughts of Hermione - hopefully not clichéd - are a bit like how I think. Only the way she thinks, I mean. Umm.yeah, okay. I guess that's it for now. Uhh.thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2 Very creative title

Chapter 2  
  
Today is - as usual - the same crapload of homework.  
  
Why do they always insist upon having me check over their work? Gods! They can't be that stupid, can they.I think I'll keep that one rhetorical.  
  
Anyways, back on to a more important topic.does anyone know about Draco Malfoy and why he's such a git?  
  
He says that he's a Death Eater and yadda, yadda, yadda. Yeah, we all know the story of his life.  
  
Poor daddy and Tom Riddle - that moronic little man who thinks that he'll have world domination .yeah, dream on, buddy!  
  
You're not the only one who thinks that he can take over the world; it's every kid's dream!  
  
Back to the "story", he's basically like Mini-Voldemort. Except that he could think for himself, but I guess he doesn't because he's too damn afraid to ask for help. Guess I could try to help him. Ah, what the hell!  
  
"Yo, Draco! Yeah, look in front of you. Yes, yes, yes.Please don't speak. I know what you're going to say; Mudblood, what do you want? Couldn't get enough of me?  
  
"Anywho- Hey! Don't start humming! Fine, whatever.don't come back here bragging about your freakin' tattoo when you get it!  
  
"I know more about you than most of these fools are willing to bet their asses on!  
  
"No! Bad Draco! Not cool!" Great! And this is where he's about to drop me on my-  
  
"Oomph! Great, thanks for dropping me on my butt!" Evil dork.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Fine then! I won't help you!  
  
"Stupid doosh-monkey." 


End file.
